


Celandine

by crimsonherbarium



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dressing wounds, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, White Orchard, let's be real we all wanted smut of Tomira the second we saw her ass in that hut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonherbarium/pseuds/crimsonherbarium
Summary: Eveline's troupe finds its way south to White Orchard. Eveline finds her way back to an old friend...





	Celandine

"You really should have had this treated sooner," Tomira admonished as she gently cleaned the wound in Eveline's arm. 

Eveline winced at the sting of the water on the torn flesh. "I knew we'd be traveling this way shortly. Besides, it gave me an excuse to see you."

"I wasn't aware you needed one." Tomira dropped the soiled rag into a basin on the table nearby. Old blood seeped into the clean water and turned it the color of rust. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me how you got this?"

"Does it matter?"

Tomira sighed. "I suppose not." She dipped her fingers into a pot of salve and smoothed a layer over the wound. The pain vanished as the bitter smell of willow bark stung Eveline's nose. 

"What's life without a little mystery?" She wound a strip of cotton around Eveline's arm, drawing the edges of the wound tight together and binding them. 

"There, that should hold for a few days yet. It's going to scar, you know."

"I know." Eveline shrugged, testing the bandage, and nodded in satisfaction. "Thank you." 

"I'll make some tea," Tomira said absently, moving to put a kettle on the fire. "Do you care for honey?"

"I've a desire for something sweeter." Eveline rose from the cot, wrapping her slender hands around Tomira’s waist and burying her lips in the back of her neck. 

Tomira gasped, shivering under Eveline’s touch. “You really think you can walk in here after all these months…” she protested weakly, unable to stop herself from leaning into Eveline’s touch. 

“I do.” Eveline’s lips brushed the goosebumps that she’d raised on Tomira’s creamy skin. Tomira let out a breathy sigh.

“What if someone comes to buy herbs? They could see…”

“Let them,” Eveline murmured against her. “Sweet mother Melitele, I missed the taste of you.”

Tomira turned to face her, wrapping her arms around Eveline and pulling her close. Her hands roamed across Eveline’s back, her waist, her arse. She picked at the laces on the front of her blouse, pulling the ties open to expose her breasts. Eveline grinned.

“I take it you missed me too.” 

“Mmm,” Tomira hummed, caressing the delicate flesh. She sucked at one of Eveline’s nipples and Eveline gasped. 

“Minx! That’s hardly fair.” Eveline made quick work of undoing Tomira’s own blouse, which was much more easily said than done when one was driven entirely to distraction by the things she was doing with that perfect mouth of hers. As the garment fell to the floor, puddling into a heap of crimson cotton, Eveline’s hands drifted to the ties on Tomira’s leggings. 

Tomira glanced up at her, one eyebrow raised. 

“I did say I’ve missed the taste of you,” Eveline murmured. She knelt, easing the leggings down Tomira’s thighs so she could step out of them, and caressed the sweet curve of her arse. “Gods, I’d forgotten how beautiful you are.” She leaned in and pressed a kiss to the velvety skin of Tomira’s mons. “What a travesty.”

Eveline stood and picked her up easily, carrying her over to the little cot in the corner. She laid down on the simple straw mattress scented with lavender and celandine with Tomira on top of her. Looking up, she smiled as she admired the view. The curve of Tomira’s ample breasts. The little mole that dotted her collarbone. The full bow of her lips. The dark brown curls that spilled down over her shoulders. Her beautiful blue eyes, deep as pools of crystalline water. She sighed. 

“Come here.”

Tomira edged up the bed until her thighs were on either side of Eveline’s face. Eveline grinned, reaching up to grip her hips with both hands. She paused for a moment to suck at the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, and then pressed a lingering kiss to Tomira’s cunt. 

Tomira let out a breathy sigh as Eveline worked her over, exploring her with her tongue and savoring the sweet taste of her. She hummed in pleasure and Tomira moaned softly, her hips shifting ever so slightly in time with the movements of Eveline’s tongue. Eveline loved it—the warmth and wetness of her, the way she smelled of herbs and flowers, the weight of her, the sensation of her thighs squeezing on either side of her head—it was incredibly sexy. 

She’d needed this. She’d been thinking about it for days, for the entire ride from the outskirts of Novigrad to the little town of White Orchard. She’d not even been angry when the city guard had wounded her at the end of that heist in Vizima. It gave her the perfect excuse to drop in. And, judging from the way Tomira had given herself over with only a modicum of protest, melting into Eveline and losing herself entirely in the sensation of their joined bodies, she’d missed this just as badly. 

Eveline’s tongue laved over her cunt, focusing on one particular spot when Tomira let out a moan. 

“Just there—” she broke off, gasping. Eveline smiled against her and redoubled her efforts, caressing her thighs, her beautiful arse, her sweet soft stomach. Tomira trembled, her breath hitching in her throat. Eveline closed her eyes, savoring her, memorizing the feel of her. 

When Tomira came it was with a sigh rather than profanity or a scream. She’d never been loud. Eveline loved that about her. Everything she did was soft, and measured, and deeply intimate. She carried on lapping at her cunt as Tomira spasmed and shook, not stopping until Tomira rolled to the side and collapsed onto the straw mattress beside her. Eveline wiped her face and grinned in satisfaction. 

Tomira lay there with her eyes closed and the hint of a smile on her face. “If this is how I’m to be repaid for my efforts, you really must get injured more often.” 

Eveline pressed a kiss to her sex-flushed lips. “No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've found myself with horrendous writer's block in the smut department and challenged myself to a new nonexistent rarepair to try to get things moving again. I know it was short, but I do think this pair would be fun together! Eveline and Tomira both were interesting characters that deserved more screen time in my opinion.


End file.
